Trowa
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Two curse words, nothing to worry about. Non Yaoi, non Relena bashing. Semi funny though it wasn't started to be funny. Just read please.


Trowa  
  
It was late in the afternoon when I made my slowly back to my room. I had just finished working out with the other G-boys, as people on the space colony were calling us, and my muscles ached. Badly. I was hot and sweaty, two things that tend make me particularly irritable, and all I was concentrating on now was getting back to my room and a nice shower before collasping onto my bed for sleep. People told me hello as I passed them but I was too tired to acknowledge them. Not that many of them noticed. I'm always quiet and the people of the colony are used to me by now.   
  
"You look beat."   
  
I opened my eyes and for a second I have to let my eyes focus and, following my first instinct, jump when I realize Duo's face is just inches from my own.  
  
"Duo, go away." I push his face away.  
  
"Heero beat you bad today."  
  
I frowned, hating to be reminded of my defeat and pushed Duo off the bed. "He got in a lucky shot."  
  
Duo laughed as he got up from the floor. "You were caught off guard. I think you were staring at one of the girls watching you and Heero fight. The question is: who?"  
  
"You idiot! I wasn't staring at a girl!"  
  
Duo leaned forward. "Now I'm interested. So tell me, buddy, what was it? How did you manage to lose so badly?"  
  
"Go away, Duo."  
  
"Well then, what was it?" Damn, he's persistant. "Heero knocked you on your ass today and that ain't something he can normally do."  
  
"I heard...a voice. I stopped to listen and that's when Heero caught me off guard."  
  
Duo laughed and I frowned again. "A voice? A voice distracted you?! That's the funniest," He was laughing hard and took a deep breath, "thing I have ever.." Gasp.. "..heard!" Duo stopped laughing suddenly and looked into my eyes. "Who - ?"  
  
I lowered my head. "Relena."  
  
"Peacecraft?! Relena Peacecraft?! You gotta be kiddin' me, Trowa buddy!"  
  
I looked at Duo, his eyes now wide with surprise. "She laughed, okay? She laughed and I had to stop and listen. All Relena did was laugh."  
  
"Okay, man. So she laughed. But what's the big deal?"  
  
"You know the first time I remember hearing Relena laugh? It was when we were all together and you said something funny and she laughed. Duo, my heart stopped. It was..perfect. I realized it was the only sound I wanted to hear for a long time. But then she sang, she sang to herself and I fell in love with her."  
  
"What about Heero? Good god, boy, he'll kill you if he found out."  
  
I shot up from my seat and grabbed Duo's shirt. "You don't think I don't know that?!" I growled. "I'm not a fool, Duo! I don't plan on letting him find out! Don't say a word!"  
  
A gun clicked from behind me. "Too late."   
  
I let go of Duo, slowly turning to face my doorway and the sound of the gun. I knew who it was before I even spoke. "Heero."  
  
His gun was pointed at my head. His eyes showed nothing but his anger. It never did to anger Heero. He'd shoot a person without thinking twice. "Relena. Leave her alone, Trowa."  
  
Something in me screamed to fight back. And that's what I did. "I don't follow orders very well, Heero. Especially orders regarding matters of the heart. I will choose to pursue Relena on my own."  
  
"You want to live, Barton?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "No more than you, Heero Yui. If you think I'm such a threat, shoot me. I don't have anything to lose."   
  
The trigger clicked and the gun fired. Before I could do anything I was thrown back onto my bed by the force of the bullet hitting my shoulder. Pain, burning, pulsing, pain in my shoulder. My left shoulder. "Heero!" I gasped out in surprised. "You shot me!"  
  
A look of twisted amusement entered his eyes. "You'll heal, Trowa."  
  
"I wasn't serious about shooting me! I didn't mean to actually pull the trigger! Geez, Heero!"  
  
Duo looked from me to Heero and back again at me. "Trowa, calm down! Don't worry, buddy. He's right. No damage done."  
  
"But HE SHOT ME!"  
  
"Consider it a warning, Trowa. Stay away from Relena."   
  
I suppose telling Heero do something, even in jest, is like telling a rebellious child not to do something. It's inevitable that it will be done. Duo tended my shoulder while I waited to be carried to the infirmary. The scar's still there. Both of them. Ah, I know that like my scar on my shoulder, the what if's and the pain of having to give up Relena will eventually fade. I find it amazing that I still have such bitterness, even after finding and marrying my soulmate and seeing my three children be born. And I have always wondered what Heero did once he left me though not long after Relena announced that she was engaged to a certain person...  
  
~Fin~  
Written: May 17, 2001  
  
AN: Okay, I wrote this in about 30/45 minutes though the idea had been there for a while. I am sick and tired of Relena bashing and not finding many good fics where the Gundams are straight. My challenge to any fanfiction writer familiar to Gundam (Wing) is to write a fic in which Trowa has feelings for Relena and make it better than mine. Oh sure, you can make it better than this one but can you REALLY write a non yaoi fic without bashing Relena? lol Hope you liked. Also, should you accept my challenge, please send the fic to my email address: lanie_pu@yahoo.com or post it here on fanfiction.net and email me and let me know where to look for it. ^_~  



End file.
